


Classpects in Danganronpa

by FunkMcLovin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Homestuck, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkMcLovin/pseuds/FunkMcLovin
Summary: An analysis of Danganronpa characters by way of Homestuck's CLASSPECTS!This is extremely cursed.Contains spoilers for DANGANRONPA and HOMESTUCK.
Kudos: 5





	Classpects in Danganronpa

Nagito Komaeda, my worst foe. My enemy. The most horrible character in Dangan Ronpa. If we save the "best for last," that means we "waste the worst for first."

I feel dirty just looking at his heinous little face. Let's just get this over with and explain why **KOMAEDA is a BARD OF HOPE.**

**First, BARDS:**

Bards in Homestuck are a little bit of a mystery. There are only two Bards of note, Cronus Ampora and Gamzee Makara, and neither of them exhibit many qualities in common with respect to how they use their aspect- Cronus actually shares his aspect with Komaeda, however, and he has several things in common.

First of all, Cro and Gamzee are both outcasts in their group to some extent. In Cronus's case it's because he's a big sleaze and in Gamzee's case it's because he went nuts and murdered all those people that one time. In Komaeda's case it's because he's a little bit on the nutty side himself, because of the way his personality manifests. He seems not only unstable, but dangerous, as in the first case of DR2 he obfuscates evidence and nearly gets everyone killed. After this, people tend to avoid him.

Another similarity with Bards is Komaeda's passivity. We the player never SEE him up to much, his machinations are behind the scenes, revealed only after his work is done. This is similar to how Gamzee operates, largely behind the scenes, with a similar blank smile on his big stupid face, just like Ko.

Bards also lack charisma, other than paradoxically. Ask anyone why they like Cronus, Gamzee, or Komaeda, and they will not say it's "because he's nice," or "because I'd like him over for tea," it's more likely that they'll say something to the tune of "he's my greasy nastyboy UwU"

**Next, HOPE:**

Hope as an aspect is pretty straightforward, being close to the textbook definition of the class- It's the idea of a lack of doubt and abundance of conviction towards a goal. In Komaeda's case, Hope is something of a dogmatic thing for him. Instead of embodying the IDEA of hope, he champions the VIRTUE of Hope- The difference is subtle. Komaeda believes that Hope exists in a potent form in horrible conditions, so he often goes out of his way to decrease the quality of life of his compatriots in the hopes that they- Well. That they HOPE more. So Komaeda's Hope is Hope for Hope's sake.

This relationship with Hope as its own reward also reinforces the notion of Bard if you subscribe to Bards being a "destructive" class.

Also, the connection to Hope is explicit. Komaeda says the word "hope" a number of times, it's his "thing.

**IN SUM,**

Ko is the Bard of Hope due to his single minded determination towards Hope for Hope's sake, a glee at the very idea of Hope as a concept. This is appropriate, since one of the themes of Danganronpa at large is Hope. I could see someone arguing that, due to Komaeda's luck-based abilities, he could be a BARD OF LIGHT, since at one point, he uses his luck to manipulate the outcome of a game of russian roulette. I also saw a twitter post nominating him as a "Mage of Light" in this same vein. I'd also consider him a decent THIEF OF HOPE since he does indeed steal hope away from his peers.

Whew. Glad that's over. Fuck this guy, am I right?


End file.
